


О бессмертии и о любви

by Marretjen



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“В конце концов останемся только мы вдвоём”, - произносит Магнус, и Клэри, всхлипнув судорожно, громко и жалко, зажимает ладонью себе рот, прячет лицо у Джейса на груди, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в холщовый рукав его ветровки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О бессмертии и о любви

\- “В конце концов останемся только мы вдвоём”, - произносит Магнус, и Клэри, всхлипнув судорожно, громко и жалко, зажимает ладонью себе рот, прячет лицо у Джейса на груди, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в холщовый рукав его ветровки. Конечно, Саймон рассказал ей о глупом, безнадёжном пророчестве Магнуса; эти двое раньше были хуже подружек-старшеклассниц, которые часами висят на телефонах и делят даже косметичку.  
Джейс держит Клэри бережно и крепко, как всегда, но отводит взгляд, смотрит куда-то чуть ниже линии горизонта, сквозь деревья, сквозь высокую ограду, сквозь ожидающие их машины.  
Съёжившиеся листья шуршат по камню, словно пересыпаемый в гигантских ладонях грубый сухой песок.  
Изабель стоит ровно, прямо, деревянно, - белое лицо, серые веки, тёмно-алые губы, сжатые в до того тонкую полоску, что кажутся узкой кровоточащей раной. Изабель выглядит так, словно сейчас упадёт, словно она удерживается на высоких шпильках одним только упрямством, руной ангела на груди, но никто из них не смеет подойти и подать ей руку.  
Магнус не исключение.  
Изабель сжимает ладони в кулаки, так, что едва можно заметить яркие аккуратные ногти. Магнус - специалист в маникюре; он знает, что хуже ободранных ногтей могут быть только абсолютно, болезненно идеальные.  
Слыша реплику Магнуса, Изабель даже не вздрагивает. Золотой кнут обвивает её предплечье туго-туго.  
Магнус спиной, затылком, ожогом на обнажённой шее чувствует присутствие Алека за своим плечом. Алек молчит, так же, как и они все, стоит, наверное, спрятав руки в карманы длинного пальто, чуть отвернув голову от ветра, скрывая серебристые шрамы за поднятым воротом.  
Магнус не оборачивается.

После похорон Изабель не возвращается в Институт; садится в свой ровер и уезжает, не прощаясь, а четверть часа спустя Магнус находит её в их с Алеком студии - она сидит на диване, опираясь на подлокотник и поджав под себя ноги, сапоги и плащ лежат, небрежно сброшенные, на полу.  
Магнус не говорит ничего, проходит к кухонной стойке, заваривает в кружку крепкий, горький чай, щедро доливает в него бренди и подаёт Изабель. Она берёт кружку двумя руками, так, чтобы тепло от стенок обжигало ладони, наклоняется, делает первый глоток, и Магнус видит, как она мелко дрожит - словно уставшее, выдохшееся животное, словно она мёрзнет, сама того не замечая.  
\- Я не пойду туда, - хрипло выговаривает Изабель, и это, наверное, первая фраза, которую Магнус слышит от неё за многие дни. - Клэри будет считать себя обязанной утешить меня, потому что она, - Изабель кривится, оборвав себя, и Магнус не может различить, раздражение это или отчаяние. - Хотя на самом деле утешение нужно ей самой. Я не пойду туда, - повторяет она.  
Магнус знает, что всё это время Изабель была в Аликанте, с детьми; он догадывается, как это, должно быть, страшно - вернуться в Институт и войти в комнату, которая снова стала только твоей, отгонять давящие мысли о необходимости разобрать вещи, складывая их в коробки, а потом - на самый верх шкафа. Как это страшно - пытаться понять, какие из вещей твои.  
Магнус мог бы сказать ей, что из Клэри, возможно, плохой утешитель, зато она лучше многих поймёт её боль - хотя, возможно, именно это и заставляет Изабель злиться. Магнус мог бы напомнить, что у неё не получится прятаться от реальности вечно.  
\- Ты знаешь, что всегда можешь остаться, - отвечает он.  
В тумбе под плазменной панелью, среди беспорядочных завалов древних дисков, находится сезон ремейка “Мелроуз Плейс”, и Магнус включает первую серию. Ему всегда нравился Киркпатрик, что, в общем, вполне ожидаемо. Изабель обнимает руками колени, съёживается, будто стараясь занимать как можно меньше места, и никак не комментирует выбор Магнуса; молча глядит в экран, напоминая сейчас кошку, неподвижно замершую перед закрытым окном.  
Против воли отвлекаясь от сериала, Магнус думает - так выглядит потеря. Так выглядит человечность, прогибающая даже твёрдую, сверкающую, роскошную Изабель.  
Алек возвращается ещё через два часа, как всегда, стремительный, бесшумный, взлетает по лестнице, распахивает дверь, толкая её ладонью, не останавливается, чтобы снять пальто, проходит к ним. Склоняется над диваном, опираясь на него одним коленом, - Алек пахнет холодными бруклинскими улицами, стылым мокрым ветром с залива, чёрным кофе, остро-сияющим запахом рун, и Магнуса пронизывает мгновенная дрожь, желание растянуть это мгновение в вечность, спрятать его в стеклянном снежном шаре, тоскливое, ненасытное желание оставить себе Александра навсегда - кладёт ладонь Изабель на плечо и прислоняется лбом ко лбу Магнуса, прикрывает глаза - Магнус видит, как подрагивают длинные ресницы, - выдыхает тихо и незаметно, целует его, сухо, едва ли касаясь губами его губ, и Магнус угадывает сдерживаемую тяжёлую, отчаянную, тёмную жажду, угадывает “я люблю тебя” и “прости”.  
Магнус не выдерживает и тоже зажмуривается на секунду.  
Алек отстраняется и зовёт сестру:  
\- Из.  
Изабель смотрит на него, ещё более бледная, чем утром, и искусанные губы её с почти полностью стёршейся помадой начинают трястись; она пытается спрятать это, пытается сжать их, и её лицо искривляется, совсем как у маленькой девочки.  
Честное слово, эти Сумеречные охотники разрывают Магнусу сердце.  
\- Из, - снова произносит Алек, тянется к ней и берёт на руки; Изабель цепляется за него, будто тонет, утыкается лицом в грудь, обнимает за шею так крепко, что, кажется, ему трудно дышать, обхватывает ногами талию. Магнус думает о том, как часто в детстве Изабель висла на своём старшем брате, как мартышка, заливисто хохоча и улыбаясь ослепительно ярко, а он покорно нёс её из лифта до библиотеки.  
Алек поднимает Изабель легко и осторожно, одной поддерживает за поясницу, другой гладит по голове, и медленно идёт в сторону одной из гостевых спален. Магнус ловит его низкий шёпот и шевелит пальцами, заглушая звуки, вздыхает, устраиваясь удобней, и увеличивает громкость телевизора.  
Как Магнус и ожидал, Джейс появляется немногим позже Алека. Магнус молча наклоняет голову, приглашая войти и указывая направление, и тот так же молча кивает в ответ. Дверь в спальню за ним закрывается почти бесшумно.  
Магнус может закрыть глаза и представить их троих на широкой кровати - Алека и Джейса, обнимающих Изабель с обеих сторон, прижимающих к себе так сильно, так близко, успокаивающих своим теплом её безнадёжные, горькие, холодные рыдания; спутанные волосы Изабель на плече Джейса и на их подушках, переплетённые ноги, ладони, сцепленные между собой, мягкий, уязвимый шёпот Джейса, Алек, который защитит этих двоих от всего, от чего только сможет защитить.  
Они засыпают вместе, и не выходят из спальни до утра.


End file.
